<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>燃烧的狮子 by SoutherNine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653751">燃烧的狮子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine'>SoutherNine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, M/M, Top Kim Jungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>财阀九×打手港</p><p>第一人称</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>燃烧的狮子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>上 黄旭熙第一人称</p><p>金廷祐遇见我，是在一个贩卖年轻男孩的黑市上。我当时坐在笼子里——倒不是被关着，而是配上一套镣铐、项圈，显得恶趣味十足，更契合某些人的癖好。我从被爹妈卖进来的那天起，就知道自己是死路一条了，因此我总装作一副很凶恶的样子，露出狰狞的表情，健壮的胳膊上青筋暴起，拳头作势要挥出去。虽然这样吃了不少苦头，但我很倔，总觉得不会比卖屁股要差。可金廷祐葱白的手指头指向我的时候，我光顾着看他修剪圆润的指尖，忘记装凶了。</p><p>我刚进金家一个礼拜，就闯了祸。金廷祐带我出去玩，遇上流氓，朝我俩吹口哨，被我不小心打断一条腿。我被他爸绑着，用鞭子抽了十下，背上横竖都是血淋淋的口子。他爸对他说：他是你的了，他要是不听话，你就这样收拾他，我以后不会再管你们了。我瘫坐在地上，强忍泪水，看着金廷祐眼睛都不眨地向我走来。我下意识后退，他蹲下来，一个字都不说，给我抹去眼角的泪，腮帮子鼓鼓的，一下顶往左边，一下顶往右边，你吃什么？我问。吃糖。他答，一股很甜的香精味从他口中呼出来。什么味儿的？他把糖推向舌尖，又让舌尖搭着下唇，一块亮晶晶的水果硬糖躺在上面。他向我靠近，我鬼使神差地张嘴含住他的舌头。是草莓味。</p><p>没过几天，我就知道金廷祐他爸所说的：我以后不会再管你们了，是什么意思。金廷祐没哭也没闹，坐在他爸书房里那个真皮转椅上荡荡悠悠，说今天要打通这面墙，明天打通那面，后天请人来刷漆、铺砖。他没说谎。他把我送去地下角斗场，那里是穷人发泄怒火的地方，我打出了名气，渐渐地，所有人都知道金家那个被抛弃的小儿子出息了，就开始有喽啰找上门来阿谀奉承。他跑遍全城的修理铺，招来了有名望的、深藏不露的各路技师，开仓造船。</p><p>他爸给他留了很大一笔财产，因为去神舱是用不到钱的，他们有专属货币，还有一条硬性规定：任何地位的人在神舱都要从头开始。这是不可能实现的，这是理想国，是乌托邦，人类无法在这样的世界里和平生存——但这都是后话了。金廷祐拿着这笔钱，加以荣誉家族的政策支持，作为整个国家最后一位财阀后裔，他垄断了飞往神舱的唯一机会。我不知道金廷祐他要那么多钱做什么，也许钱使他愉快，也许是赚钱使得，又或许他享受高高在上的独尊感，在他身边那么多年，我也无从得知。我不怕脏手，但也管不来他那些黑心的交易，却不想他竟自私到这种地步，要威逼一个无辜男孩替他承受牢狱之灾。</p><p>李东赫被抓进去的那天晚上，我和金廷祐吵了一架。他坐在电脑前，手指紧张得抽搐，以极快的速度打着不知名的代码，键盘被敲得“噼啪”作响，好像要炸起来溅他满身满脸。“金廷祐，他才十八。”我说。金廷祐看都没看我一眼，装没听到。我咽不下这口气，箭步走到他面前把电脑屏幕甩往一边，“金廷祐，你还有没有点良心？”桌前的人很恼火地薅着自己的头发，又双手捂着脸，深深叹气，“监狱里头都是些什么人，你知道吗，他不会打架，你让他进去就是让他去送死。”我说着声音都打了颤，他这才抬头看我，我看着他的眼睛，说：“哥，你不想进去，我也可以替你啊。”</p><p>我这句话，揪疼了金廷祐的心，于是被他拽住衣领，猝不及防倒在桌上，“我不许你这么说。”</p><p>可他真有这么喜欢我吗？有我喜欢他喜欢得那么多吗？喜欢到愿意纵容他的胡闹，无视他的不义，甚至为他杀人、坐牢，赴死......我不禁想象当厄运降临在我身上时，他是否真的愿意不计代价、替我抗下所有。我越喜欢越生气，也越发觉得自己愚蠢、廉价，觉得金廷祐配不上我的喜欢，值不得我的付出。他收回手去擦眼泪，向来倔强的表情温和了不少，明明是很漂亮一张脸，却总装成很蛮横的样子。我咽一口嘴里磕出来的血，掐着他的脖子跟他接吻，他皱起眉头，要伸舌头进来，我突然松嘴，在他耳边说，金廷祐，你真的是个人渣。两滴泪砸在他肩头，烫得他动弹不得。我夺门而出。</p><p>我受够了金廷祐的做作。内里他始终是那个缺爱的孩子，用层层伪装保护着自己，他是一个这样的矛盾体，也因此而自私、贪婪，唯利是图。生存的压力迫使他干起夺人性命的买卖，成为全球几大飞船垄断商之一，线下高价售票，定时定量，每天都有成百上千的人头砸锅卖铁地涌来。金廷祐收了血汗钱，把他们送上天去，任他们被神舱的防御系统炮轰，尸游太空——当然，这些只有去过的人才知道，而他们再也不会回来。</p><p>地球上的人口因为饥荒、谋杀，和类似的自杀式移民骤减，但由于生态退化，环境恶劣，集聚程度又大大加深，所有居民点都像鼠窝一样挤满了人和牲口，人口密集到我一出门就可以看见惨死在路边的尸首。但这本来应该是我的位置。是我的尸体早就该如此被搁置了，如果不是因为金廷祐馋我身子的话。我没地方过夜，就靠在桥墩下抽了整夜的烟，有小混混认出来我，故意套近乎向我借火，我很不耐烦地把火机扔过去，又开始在大街上游荡，像什么孤魂野鬼一样——可我不是，我是有宝贝的，我是金廷祐的宝贝，抬手看一看表，时针走了二分之一圈，还收不到那人的消息，于是拉下脸找去李帝努家，他们好心收留我，供我吃住三天，最后还是我耐不住寂寞，像狗一样主动找了回去。</p><p>我很多次会想：他真的不怕我会不要他吗？他哪敢不怕呢。他就是先我一步冲动了，他无视掉自己行为可能造成的严重后果，只站在自己的立场上，以自己的好恶为基准，冠以各种冠冕堂皇的名义，进行精神折磨，劝慰也好、诋毁也罢，他都忘了问自己：你真的不怕他会不要你吗？他自始至终都不曾问过。可我越是迁就他，他就越是嚣张，一次比一次地没有分寸。他从来没有失去过我，所以才这么不害怕、不珍惜；他知道我总要回去，因为我想要他，和他想要我一样多。</p><p>金廷祐看见我的时候，眼睛都直了，键盘一推就扑过来，很用力地把我撞到墙上，手掌托着我的后脑，重重倒进角落。他与我激烈地亲吻，那吻里是带着些许怒气、些许委屈的，嘴唇是柔软的，舌头却硬得不行，崩得直直地搅进来，又拿牙齿咬我，我被他撩拨得心软，手也不自觉从他衣服下摆伸进去，摸他精瘦的细腰，他就极渴求地贴上来，叼住我颈间一小块软肉，“我好想你...”声音湿漉漉的，我也好像马上就要哭出来一样地点头，可这样被他咬着地地方就会很痛，于是眼泪真的流了下来，“我也想你。”</p><p>我实在太听他的话了，他让我做什么我总做什么。他叫我去洗澡，我于是去了，出来以后光着身子坐在床边，他刚好敲门，我打开，他一看见我的裸体就像着了魔一样，眼神变得很疯狂，我把他推倒在床上，脱了他的裤子自己骑上去，双方都发出久违的叹息。他手劲很大，掐得我胯骨生疼，扭着腰想躲，他就在我屁股上扇一下，坐起来咬我的胸。他特别喜欢咬我，明明说我是他的狗，却总像狗一样咬着我不放。他咬我的乳头，用齿尖抵着下面，又伸舌头来舔顶端，我又痛又爽，发出带有哭腔的呻吟。他另一只手在我右胸上揉弄，玩得很大力，玩着玩着就有点恼火，胡乱抓住我的头发，把我的脑袋拎起来又按下去，喘息着跟我接吻。</p><p>“你怎么舍得留我一个人。”他自上而下地顶胯，我体内的性器戳到深处的敏感点，一阵直观的快感冲击而上，“啊啊...我错了，哥...”“你好狠的心啊，黄旭熙。”他两只手握着我的臀瓣，几乎暴力地抓揉，“不、不是的...明明是你...”“是我不乖吗？”“啊...哥、廷祐哥...”“旭熙真的好会撒娇哦...明明是旭熙不乖，没经过主人同意就自己跑出去，嗯？”他好过分，语气撒娇一样，恶劣地压着我那处磨来磨去，我抓着他的后背，越想越委屈，被操得快要讲不出话来，“我跑出去，你都不来找...”我蹭着他耳后的头发，哽咽着说：“你是不是不爱我了？”</p><p>“才不是...”我一只手压着他的锁骨，他很疼，但也没躲。我把所有力气都施加在他胸前，下半身得以悬空，发脾气一样坐他，他摸着我的腰，说黄旭熙你是不是故意的，我就夹得更紧，说你不许射，他长长叹一口气，咬紧了牙关，说做不到，伸手过来摸我硬得流水的龟头，还是比我撑得久了一点。我们翻来覆去做了好几次，他极渴望地贯穿着我，要把我用到坏掉——我又被他牵着脖子拴在身边了。</p><p>因此，关于我和金廷祐的谣言从未停止过播散。有说我是他情人的，有说是弟弟的，甚至说我是他妈妈的男朋友，总之我一直是他的依附物，是归属在“金廷祐”这个体系下的各个分支里的一个不完整成分。可我的人生本就是不完整的，是遇见了他之后，我才得以被修复，只要有他一天，我就一天无法获得独立。我偏偏享受这样的消费，用爱去换取他的庇护，我不知道这样的爱是来源于什么。</p><p>是因为需要而爱，还是因为爱而需要？我不由得想起他舌尖上那枚水果糖，是什么驱使我去叼走它，潜意识地取悦金廷祐、想让他与我建立肉体关系——因为这是得到他所能提供的便利的最短途径，我明明是讨厌成为这样的人的，那么多年，我拼命地想要逃离这样的命运，却在看见他的那一刻全部功亏一篑。</p><p>我容忍了他的一切，用我那份来之离奇的不明爱意，想要努力起来，保护他作为弃子的破碎自尊，但他一次又一次地挑战我的道德底线，让我在混沌与秩序中迷失了自我，叫我不知作何抉择。很多时候我并不理解他的一些决定，但我总是不知道该以一种什么样的态度去批评他，我怕他对我耍混蛋，让我们本就畸形的感情更加扭曲。</p><p>李东赫入狱后，一切都开始走下坡路，像什么诅咒一样，像李东赫真的是所谓救世主。频繁的动乱、神舱主义的暴力镇压，一时间战火纷飞，金廷祐在这件事上大捞了一把油水。但我怎么也想不到，金廷祐会下贱到和地球管理高层做交易。他向对方承诺卖给地球一方的武器是瑕疵品，以达到反暴动的目的。我在门口听到这件事的时候，眼前竟浮起了白花，不知是幻想还是现实，脑海中只有一个念头：金廷祐疯了。</p><p>我揣测金廷祐向来是不做最坏打算的，但他的所作所为着实令我毛骨悚然。我花了三天时间去冷落他，其中两天在自我反省。当他因我莫名的冷漠而感到荒谬，忍无可忍将我推进卧室里时，我心中积攒的怒火霎时间全都爆发出来：<br/>
“金廷祐，你怎么做得出这种事情来，你怎么这么贱啊？是不是为了钱你什么都能干？你眼里除了钱还有什么，你实在是、实在是——功利得令人发指！”我压抑不住内心的怒火，一拳砸向书架，陈列整齐的书哗啦啦往地上砸，金廷祐抖也没抖一下，反而像愣住了，不知道我所指一般，表情异常茫然若失，<br/>
“功利有错吗？要是没有钱，我金廷祐他妈的什么都不是。</p><p>“我不是我爹的儿子，不是金家的少爷，不是臭名远扬的私生子，只是个生在妓女窝里的废物，活到不知道几岁就会被拿去卖、被折磨到死。你不要以为我过得很轻松，黄旭熙，如果不是我，有多少人会没饭吃？你想过没有，如果不是我，多少人找不到工作？你以为我缺你一个骂我的人吗？我他妈早就被骂惯了，挨骂总比挨饿好吧？我想过得好一点，我有错吗？我问你，我有错吗？”他没有暴怒，只是语气冰凉，眼神狠厉。我跌坐在沙发上，自嘲地笑笑，“是，是，金廷祐，就你想过好日子，别人都不想，可不是嘛。”金廷祐冷着脸走近，一巴掌扇在我面上，“不许用这种语气跟我说话。”我怒红了眼眶，他一下跨坐在我大腿上，面对着面，“黄旭熙，没了我你什么都不是，你知道吗？”一手掐住我的脖子，要我仰起头来，他好居高临下地看。我将他拦腰抱起，扔到床上，含着一口血去跟他接吻，他撕咬我的嘴唇，用脚尖顶我下体，说：“下次把血吐了再来亲我，腥得要死。”</p><p> </p><p>下 金廷祐第一人称</p><p>我做不到不和黄旭熙做爱。我时常瞒不住自己对他赤裸裸的渴望，那些贪婪总会在我看见钱的时候、在我看见他的时候从我眼眶里像泪水一样往外流，全都被看得很真切。我掐着他的脖子，没用力，他就象征性地抓住我的手腕，也不用力，只仰起头喘短气，不时从鼻间哼出压抑不住的呻吟。太漂亮了，他的身体。他的脸，他的胸部，他手背上的骨迹，都让人不禁感叹上帝为何如此偏爱于他，创造他时定是按照梦中情人的模子完整复刻的，美得像一尊死物，是栩栩如生的雕塑；可他眼底的湿度，胸膛的热度，又无不在声张着这是个活生生的人，是生动而鲜活，热情而张扬，激烈而性感的。</p><p>“你真变态，真的。”他趴在床上，屁股上堪堪盖了一条空调毯。屋内昏暗，黄旭熙肤色又偏黑，黄色的灯光映着他古铜色泽的肌肤，几乎熠熠生辉，我怀疑他究竟是一具肉体，还是一片柔软湿滑的牡蛎，在微光下闪着暧昧的水光。想着我又觉得下面硬得厉害，就趴在他背后隔着毯子抓了一下他丰满的臀肉，问：<br/>
“还做吗？”“做你个头。”他说。“已经硬了，怎么办，帮帮我吧。”他半推半就地含住我送到他嘴边的龟头。</p><p>有些人就是适合被虐待。不是说真的虐待，是说虐待后那种凌乱的模样。不一定要是情色意味的侵犯，但一定得是残破不堪、像个破布娃娃一样的，最好被什么液体、任何一种淋湿了身体，扯烂的衣物黏在身体上，肉隐肉现，又有泥土、或者鲜血之类的东西沾在上面，脸蛋也脏兮兮，青一块紫一块，嘴角和眼尾都红肿起来，就连睫毛也是湿漉漉的，漂亮到了极点。我把鸡巴塞进他嘴里的时候，就很想看见他嘴角被撑破的样子，脸颊被侵入物顶起来一块，口水兜不住地往外流，搞得我下面很湿。我扣着他后脑插他的喉咙，他修长的脖子中间上下起伏着，在做色情的吞咽，我对人颈部的狂热估计有很大一部分来自于黄旭熙。</p><p>我想起和他走夜路，他躲着我，我要他摘下兜帽，他不肯，我跟他急，手已经伸到了他的领子里掐住他的脖子，他“嘶”一声，我还以为是我的手太冰，仔细看才发现他从嘴角一直到下颚、我大拇指按着的位置都青了。我于是放轻了力道揉着那处，他猛地一抖，垂下眸子，倒也没躲。“疼吗？”我问。“不疼。”他闷闷地说，眼神藏在垂下的睫毛里，给我弄了两下，就又不耐烦地把我的手拍掉，我想要拥上去舔他的淤青，却被半路打了住，“你干什么？”他问。“想接吻，这都不行吗？”“...不要。”他别扭地扭过头去。</p><p>那时候他比较理智，脑子里那根弦还没被精虫咬断，但这样的情况并没有持续多久，他开始学会勾引人，学会在床上讲漂亮话，“金廷祐，我看GV我觉得里面的人做得还没我们爽。”我特敷衍的问一句：“是吗。”“还是AV好看。”“......”“那些男的长得都没我帅，身材也没我好，”他抱着我的脖子把我拉下去，“你说你，是不是捡到宝了？”顺带舔一下我耳廓，我一激灵，痒得缩起脖子，“做爱的时候少说话。”“你不就挺喜欢说？”“...被操的时候少说话。”我堵上了他的嘴巴，他很粗鲁的咬着我的下唇，伸舌头进来毫无章法地搅动，我加快身下的速度，直到有口水从我们紧贴着的唇角溢出来才放开他。他已经被我操得贫不了嘴了，只呃呃啊啊地叫着，手无措地抓挠我的后背。“我好吗？”“嗯。”“喜欢我吗？”“嗯。”我埋在他胸前，连着点了好几下头，闷声说道。我这个行为其实有点像撒娇，因为我快射了，黄旭熙感觉到，就稍稍抬起下身迎合我的动作让我更方便地抽插，<br/>
“金廷祐，你急着要我的样子真的好可爱。”</p><p>黄旭熙是个不乖的狗狗，他有心机得很，知道我离不开他，就加倍地玩弄我。我承认我功利心很重，但他并不是他栽赃我的资本；我没有理由说自己眼界宽，我确是牺牲了一些无辜的同胞，但他们都并没有因此丧命，只是被捕入狱——这起源于一段孽缘的开启。</p><p>关于金道英，我是在一个风雨交加的夜晚与他相识的。我一台备用机被拨通，号码离奇，一度以为是什么时候结下的仇家，便插入电脑天网搜索，关于那头的一切皆是空白。反正机子里什么都没有，耳边是第五次拨来的铃声，我接下，那人开口第一句就是：你好，我叫金道英，我来自神舱。</p><p>什么叫天将降大任于斯人也。他找到太空中漂浮的飞船碎片，通过其核心部分的相关信息想办法联系到了我，得知我的事迹，他决定放手一搏。“你不觉得我是坏人吗？”“你有能力就够了。”我们经过一番讨论，最后我向他询问联系方式时，他告诉我我必须使用神舱专门的通讯系统才能主动联系到他。他说这种东西很好搞，地球上很多管理高层都在非法贩卖。正是暴乱频发的时候，我冒险私下联系到相关工作人员。他们知道是我，就想方设法地给我找麻烦，我因为不想生事，便统统答应下来，为此付出了不小的代价。</p><p>这件事之后，我不由得提高了对黄旭熙的戒备程度，天知道他还要断章取义对我做出什么离谱的指证，我不希望我们之间的感情出现裂缝，或者说，我不希望我们之间的裂缝更大——再或者说，我是做过很多坏事的，我不想被他抛弃。</p><p>我开始在闲暇时候跟踪他的业余活动，我跟着去格斗场，在场内观赛，场外蹲点，并且渐渐迷上了这种变态行为，直到我观察到他总在门口约见一个身形较小的黑衣男子，一开始只是给钱，后来变成给了钱之后，他们一道离开，再后来我跟在他们身后进到一处隐秘的暗巷，我从对面那栋楼的楼梯口窗户能看到，他们进了同一间屋子。我在昏黄破旧的楼道里抽烟，看着黄旭熙开了门出来，在门口神色迷离与那人笑着告别，他们的样子都像喝醉了酒一样，有点意犹未尽的韵味。第三次跟踪，我直接蹲在了那门口，坐在楼梯上，看着黄旭熙出来。</p><p>楼梯口的灯没亮，他们窸窸窣窣地在说些什么，我自黑暗中发声：<br/>
“黄旭熙，你在干嘛？”他惊觉地转过头来，“是我他妈满足不了你，你要出来花钱找人陪？”我三步并作两步地上前去，叫那人滚，他慌忙地砸上门，我再回头一步步逼近黄旭熙，他一面后退，一面说你冷静一点，事情不是你想的那样。</p><p>“我他妈都看见好几次了，你跟他进去，出来以后什么状态，跟你在我床上的时候一个模样，你把我当猴耍呢？”我把手中的烟头烫在他臂上，他挣扎着想躲，我就发狠地往里推，直到烟头变成小小一颗，他惨叫着蹲下，开始抽泣，“你哭什么？你他妈还有脸哭？”我一脚踹上他小腿，他重心不稳往前跪，索性就整个陷进角落里，被我扒着肩膀拖出来，后背撞上墙壁，“你说话！”“我没有...真的没有，你相信我...”他捂着脸使劲摇头，几乎要喘不上气来，“还想骗我，我都看见你给他钱了！”我咆哮着，他被我吼得一惊，想伸出手来抓我的裤腿，被我一掌拍开，“滚，别碰老子！”“哥、我真的没有...”“你要我怎么相信你？黄旭熙，我给你足够多的尊重了，你为什么要这样对我？”“廷祐、金廷祐...我发誓，我绝对不会做对不起你的事情——我以性命做担保。”“你的命值他妈几个钱？”我气不过，又两脚踢在他肩膀，他看起来有很多话要说的样子，又一个字都憋不出来，只颤抖着讨饶：<br/>
“别打了，好痛...”“现在知道疼了？当初爽的时候怎么没想到今天？”“我真的没有...哥，求求你，你就信我一次...我真的、真的没干坏事，我会乖的...”他绝望地攀附在我大腿上，揪着我的衣摆，要我弯下腰去。我看他像流浪狗一样可怜巴巴的样子，不由得心软，问他，想不通，他当初为什么要把我嘴里那块糖给叼走，又带着哭腔跟他放狠话：要再让我看见你跟别人在一起，我就废了你，我说真的，我让你生不如死。带着重重的鼻音，我努力让自己听起来具有威胁性。</p><p>黄旭熙哭得很真切，像做错事的小孩祈求妈妈原谅一样，他不停地告诉我他真的错了、没有下次了，又不停在否认自己不忠这件事。硬的他不吃，我只能来软的，哑着嗓子叫他宝贝，问他到底怎么回事，他直说对不起、对不起，对不起我，从裤兜里掏出来一袋胶囊，我表示不解，拧开彩色的胶衣看到里面藏着的精密仪器。</p><p>那是一种来自神舱的娱乐性玩具，放入耳朵里就能进入自己的精神世界，但上瘾性极强，使用过多容易产生幻觉，需要搭配药物使用。这种药物只有神舱上有，胶囊却被不法分子带到了地球上，黄旭熙被地下格斗场的人下套，这已经是很久以前的事情了。“你要为自己的行为付出代价的，你知道吗？”虽然事情前期并不是他的错，但我的怒火还是消不下来，“你打算怎么做？”“哥，你帮帮我、我好难受。”</p><p>我们双方都休整冷静的几天里，黄旭熙间歇性地发作，我们不断进行大小争执。最后一次我拎着黄旭熙的衣领，把他带到房间里，打开灯，一个铁笼静静地伫立在床尾，黄旭熙看见它脚步都乱了，猛地往后退，“哥，我不搞了，真的，真的不搞了，你别让我在里面待着。”“进去。”我很没留情面地说。“妈的，我不，金廷祐你他妈混蛋，你明明知道我怕！”“我陪你进去，听话。”“不要、我不想进去...哥，求你了...”黄旭熙又开始撒娇了，他把眼泪抹在我颈窝里，我感受到他掌心传来的热度，心里一阵一阵地流血般滚烫，“你进不进？”“你他妈怎么这么过分...在哪里待着不行，非要在笼子里？”“在笼子里你会更爱我。”我说。</p><p>在笼子里他会更爱我，因为他第一次见我的时候，就在笼子里。身后是拼命想要逃离的黑暗，笼外是我引到他面前的光明。他在濒死的时候会更加用力抓住我，于是默认了我的决定，僵硬地被我推进去，窝在角落里，抱着膝盖，藏在我的阴影下，不愿意抬起头来。“你亲亲我。”我说，试图勾起他的脸，“不要。”他闷声回答。我没有再为难他，嘴唇印在他起满疙瘩的后颈上，一下一下，他顺从地靠进我怀里。</p><p>他夜里第四次惊醒时，我已经很熟练地拿毛巾帮他擦去后背的冷汗了。怎么了，看到什么了，我问，他静静地哭着，喘得厉害，没有大喊大闹，隐忍地抽搐。摸着他升温不减的肌肤，我猜想他又梦到那场大火，这回他不再是梦境的主人公，他只是他，是灾难的受害者，是当年弱小却狂妄的自己。我弯下腰去亲吻他肋骨下那枚纹身，问他：你要不要听听小狮子的故事？</p><p>他嘴巴一瘪，又在哭了，脑袋无力地垂向一边，累得不行，“旭熙，不要睡过去，要不要听？”他点点头，任由我在他下腹摩挲，我说：<br/>
以前有一只小狮子，他被人关起来，表演马戏。小狮子很壮、力气很大，又不听话，人们就用绳子绑他、鞭子抽他。终于有一天小狮子忍无可忍，他放了一把大火，把欺负他的人都活活烧死了——</p><p>黄旭熙放了火，但是没能从黑暗里跑出去。他被抓住，用烧红的铁块在腹上烙下一个掌大的狰狞的疤痕。他死都要从那样非人的折磨和耻辱中逃掉，他拜托我找到一位纹身师，替他在那处纹下一只狮子，烈火焚尽的白灰上，雄狮在盛放。</p><p>我看着他汗津津的麦色肌肤上，那块极不平整的花纹，很害怕黄旭熙会就这样睡过去，再也睁不开眼来。这样的恐惧是不会有尽头的，它是反反复复，来了又走，像匕首一样狠狠插进来，又狠狠抽出去。神偏爱世人，那为什么不偏爱我呢？难道我不够虔诚、不够卑微吗？如果人生是一场漂流，那么我定是在一片不见出处的大洋上独自远行，黄旭熙就是我避难的那洲小岛。我不能让人一把火烧了他。</p><p>我知道狮子身周的火焰不是烧自黄旭熙之手，是烧自我内心熊熊的欲望。</p><p>杀人、纵火都是至罪。我是个传统派的恶人，死后是要下地狱的。地狱里有什么呢？有疯狂、有另类、有血腥、有淫荡......有我为之狂热的一切，那必将是我的归宿。可地狱里没有黄旭熙，黄旭熙是不可能跟我一起下地狱的。</p><p>既然如此，在这个被神所遗忘的角落，为了得到救赎，我只能自己往上爬，朝着接近天堂的方向，举着创世之火——如果不能占领他，那就一把火将他焚烧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>